The Great Search For A New Assistant
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: TA Maxwell, Chichiri, and Nuriko help me find a new assistant since Kouji quit. Someone gets ingaged and we find out why Kouji quit. Btw, this is a real unedited chat between TA and myself. R


HI!!!!!!!1 I am now on the great search for a new assistant. This was written by both myself and TA Maxwell. I only own myself. FurryKnight Maze is TA and the other 1 is me. Btw, this is an unedited chat so sorry for any spelling, grammer, ect. Mistakes.

_---------------------------------------------------_

FurryKnight Maze: So why'd Kouji quit in the first place?

DarkGoddess700: *doors burst open a lots of anime characters run in*

FurryKnight Maze: ACK! *dives under a nearby random couch*

DarkGoddess700: *sniffs* i don't knoooooow!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FurryKnight Maze: heh.....*resisting urge to pull Chichiri under the random couch too* bad maze...bad maze....bad maze...

DarkGoddess700: *realizes the chaos* gggggrrrrrrr *stands on her desk* SINGLE FILE PPL!!!!!!!! AND SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! THIS AN INTERVEIW, NOT A CIRCUS!!!!!!!!!

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: YEAH!

DarkGoddess700: [Anime ppl] *get in a single file line and shut up*

FurryKnight Maze: *crawls out from under the random couch which vanishes promptly* Can we make this easier on us first?

DarkGoddess700: better *snaps fingers and the four interviewers, TA, Chichiri, Nuriko, and Kanoi, are in business outfits*

DarkGoddess700: sure

DarkGoddess700: *gets off the desk*

FurryKnight Maze: O-kay! *dashes off and comes back with a HUUUUUUUUUGE pile of papers* Okay Everybody! Take one and bring it back when you're finished filling it out!

DarkGoddess700: lol

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] *gets trampled by the running ppl*

DarkGoddess700: oooooooo, O_o; poor Chichiri

DarkGoddess700: lol, suboshi was watching 'violent american cartoons' lol

FurryKnight Maze: EEK! Chichiri! *a white fluff ball pokes him once all the people are filling out the questionairre* 

White Fluff Ball Aptly Named Mokona: Puu? 

DarkGoddess700: LOL!!!!! SUBOSHI TURNED INTO ELMER FUDD!!!!

DarkGoddess700: MAKONA!!!!!!! *huggles Makona* CUTIE!!!!!!!

FurryKnight Maze: MOKONA!! *glomps the giant marshmallow aptly named Mokona* 

Mokona: Puu!!

Nuriko: Mokona was TA's original authors assistant

DarkGoddess700: um, anyone know makona's gender

FurryKnight Maze: boy

DarkGoddess700: ok

DarkGoddess700: *glomps Nuriko*

FurryKnight Maze: MOkona

DarkGoddess700: whatever

FurryKnight Maze: Makona sounds like "Matata"

FurryKnight Maze: "Hakuna matata! What a wonderful phrase!"

DarkGoddess700: A COONA MATATA!!!!!

DarkGoddess700: well, however u spell it

FurryKnight Maze: "Hakuna matata! Ain't no passin craze!"

DarkGoddess700: i'm having an off day

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: *joins in* It means no worries!

Both: For the rest of your daaaaaa-aaays! It's our problem freeeeeeeee philosophyyyyyyyy! Hakuna matata!! 

DarkGoddess700: *whispers to Chichiri* they're nuts

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] *nods* *whispers back* i agree, no da 

FurryKnight Maze: Random Interviewers: *staring, contemplating if they want to work with these freaks*

DarkGoddess700: UM PPL, YUR ONLY WORKING FOR ME!!!!!11

DarkGoddess700: -11

DarkGoddess700: *points at the other two* they're just here, although Nuri-chan is my b/f *goes starr-eyed*

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] *Walks in*

DarkGoddess700: KOUJI!!!!!!!! *hugs him* have u come back to work?

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] *shakes head* nope

DarkGoddess700: *pouts* well, then why are you here

FurryKnight Maze: Kouji!! *glomp*

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] *anime waterfall tears*

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] eh *looks at TA* ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;

FurryKnight Maze: ehehe....

FurryKnight Maze: Do the knock-knock Kouji!!

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] I'm just here to invite you to my wedding is all i got offered another jod which pays a WHOLE lot more, enough to support a whole family, sorry for quitting it's just i need more money than u can give, but i did love working for u

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] knock, knock

FurryKnight Maze: ^_____^

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] who's there?

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] Kanoi's old assistant, who is here to invite her to his weddin'

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] oooooooo, then come on in

DarkGoddess700: *sweatdrops*

FurryKnight Maze: Who's da lucky lady, Kouji-chan?

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] *gets a Brock(pokemon) look* she is *insert drum roll*

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] MARIN!!!!!!!!!

FurryKnight Maze: ???

DarkGoddess700: ACK!!!!! SHE'S ONE OF MY NON-EXISTANT ORIGINAL CHARACTERS!!!!!!! she was supposed to be Amiboshi's girl friend

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] I know, but we hit it off after Amiboshi set her up

DarkGoddess700: ooooooooooooooo, i'll have to have a talk with amiboshi about acting like a gentalman *balls up fists*

FurryKnight Maze: ehehe

DarkGoddess700: *muttering* i will not hit him.....i will not hit him.....i will not hit him....

DarkGoddess700: *looks at the crowd filling out the forms* um, everyone, u might want to get behind the desk in case they all finish soon

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji & Chichiri] *look at some of the female aplicants* EEP!!!! *hide under the desk*

DarkGoddess700: uh, that's not exactly........what i meant, o well, better safe than sorry I guess, eheh *sweatdrops*

FurryKnight Maze: *scoots behind desk**realizes she's wearing an ichy business dress thing and there are two guys under desk**scoots away from the desk*

DarkGoddess700: lol

DarkGoddess700: (btw, Chichiri's suit is a powder blue, and i'm wearing the purple female 1 Nuriko wore in a picture, short skirt long sleaves, big glasses u can choose what u and Nuriko r wearing)

DarkGoddess700: *,

DarkGoddess700: *gets back up on the desk* this is hard in a mini skirt and pumps *takes out a mega phone* ONCE YOU'RE DONE PLACE YOUR FORMS ON THE DESK AND THEN SIT BACK DOWN, AND DO IT ALL QUIETLY!!!!!!!

DarkGoddess700: *puts the mega phone bacj in it's plot hole and gets off the desk and in the process trips, falls in the chair, and knocks it over while in it* ooooooooooowwwwwwwwww

DarkGoddess700: *back

FurryKnight Maze: *blinks**applaudes* bravo

DarkGoddess700: *realizes the 3 guys can see up(or down, whichever) her skirt and hops back* *blushes and smoothes out her skirt*

DarkGoddess700: *back up*

DarkGoddess700: - second *

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] *gets out from under the desk*

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] *walks over to TA blushing* Um, well........ *looks at Kanoi*

DarkGoddess700: *smiles* go ahead, you can use my office

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] YAY!!!!! *pulls TA into Kanoi's office with him*

FurryKnight Maze: *blinks*

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] What's goin' on?

DarkGoddess700: you'll see

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] *takes out a box* well, i know we haven't been going out that long but.......well, i love u, and i was wondering if u would well, marry me, no da? *opens the box and reveals a diamond ring*

DarkGoddess700: *is eavesdropping out side the door* *whispering* say yes, say yes, say yes

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] What are u doing?

FurryKnight Maze: *blinks**in shock but not really showing it*

DarkGoddess700: *turns to Kouji irritated* shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

FurryKnight Maze: well.....what....do you think I'd say?

DarkGoddess700: [Kouji] ok, ok, gezz, i'm leavin now, here's yur invitation *hands Kanoi a wedding invitation then leave*

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] yes, i hope, no da

DarkGoddess700: *starts praying to the Goddess, Seriyuu, and Suzaku*

FurryKnight Maze: *smirks and pokes his nose cutely* bin-go

DarkGoddess700: [Chichiri] YAY NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!

DarkGoddess700: YAY!!!!!!!!! *jumps for joy* *runs over to Nuriko and starts to happy dance with him*

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: whaaaa???

DarkGoddess700: HSE SAID YES, SHE SAID YES!!!!!!!! *hugs Nuriko* YAY!!!!!!!!! *grabs his hands and starts jumping for joy again*

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: who? Wha? huh?

Interviewers: *staring again* 

DarkGoddess700: um *realizes the situation* *polite cough* sorry bout that , and u

DarkGoddess700: u'll see nuriko

DarkGoddess700: *smiles happily*

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: *scratches head*

DarkGoddess700: (damn enter key)

DarkGoddess700: cool, i just realized i'm a whole lot taller than u right now Nuri-chan, since i'm wearing the pumps, i mean after all, I am already taller than you

FurryKnight Maze: Nuriko: oh sure, remind me I'm vertically challenged

DarkGoddess700: [Interviewers] *return their form*

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

We're gonna continue later. Please review, bye. Question time!

_Will I ever find a new assistant?_

_How many times will I ask that question?_

_What will happen to TA and Chichiri?_

_Will fangirls want to kill TA?_

_What other humiliations will I have to suffer?_

_Will I ever shut up?_


End file.
